romanianfandomcom-20200213-history
Alicia Keys
New York, S.U.A. | Decedat = | Origine = | Instrument = Pian, claviatură | Gen = RnB, soul, pop | Ocupaţie = Cântăreaţă, compozitoare, actriţă, pianistă | Tipul de voce = Altistă | Ani activi = 2001 — prezent | Casă de discuri = Columbia, Arista, J Records | Interpretare cu = | Semnătura = | URL = www.aliciakeys.com }} Alicia Augello Cook (născută pe data de 25 ianuarie 1981 în New York, S.U.A.) este o cântăreaţă, actriţă, textieră şi pianistă americană. Cunoscută sub numele de Alicia Keys, ea a fost crescută de mama sa în cartierul newyorkez Manhattan. La vârsta de şapte ani, Keys a început să cânte muzică clasică la pian, iar în anul 1997 a absolvit Şcoala Profesională de Artă din New York, fiind şefă de promoţie. Ulterior ea a frecventat cursurile Universităţii Columbia, însă a renunţat la studii pentru a-şi putea pregăti debutul discografic. Primul album al Aliciei Keys, intitulat Songs in A Minor, a fost un succes comercial, fiind comercializat în peste doisprezece milioane de exemplare la nivel mondial. La scurt timp MTV o numea „Cea mai bună debutantă” şi „Cea mai bună interpretă de muzică R&B” din anul 2001. La gala premiilor Grammy, ediţia anului 2002, intepreta a câştigat cinci trofee, cele mai importante câştiguri fiind la categoriile „Debutul anului” şi „Cântecul anului”, pentru „Fallin'”. Cel de-al doilea material discografic al interpretei, The Diary of Alicia Keys, a fost lansat în anul 2003 şi a devenit un succes internaţional, fiind vândute peste opt milioane de copii. Discul a primit patru premii Grammy în 2005, iar la finele aceluiaşi an, Keys publica primul său album în concert, intitulat Unplugged, care a debutat pe prima poziţie a prestigiosului clasament Billboard 200. Alicia Keys a debutat în industria cinematografică la începutul anului 2007, odată cu lansarea peliculei Aşii din mânecă. Pe parcursul aceluiaşi an, cel de-al treilea album de studio al interpretei, As I Am, a început să fie comercializat. Discul s-a bucurat de succes, fiind vândut în şase milioane de exemplare şi aducându-i interpretei trei premii Grammy. În 2008 Keys a primit o nominalizare la premiile NAACP Image, pentru interpretarea sa din pelicula Viaţa secretă a albinelor. Cel de-al patrulea material discografic din cariera cântăreţei, The Element of Freedom, a fost lansat pe 15 decembrie 2009. Pe parcursul carierei sale, Keys a câştigat numeroase premii şi este inclusă în lista celor mai bine vânduţi interpreţi în S.U.A., având paisprezece milioane de albume comercializate în regiune. Totuşi, la nivel internaţional, albumele sale au fost distribuite în peste treizeci de milioane de copii, Alicia Keys devenind unul dintre cei mai bine vânduţi muzicieni ai tuturor timpurilor. Biografie Anii copilăriei şi primele activităţi muzicale (1981 — 2000) Alicia Augello Cook s-a născut la data de 25 ianuarie 1981 în cartierul Manhattan din New York, fiind singurul copil al familiei sale. Mama sa, cu ascendenţi irlandezi şi italieni, Teresa Augello, este grefieră şi ocazional actriţă, iar tatăl său, Craig Cook, este un însoţitor de zbor afroamerican. Într-un interviu acordat tabloidului britanic The Guardian, Keys declara că originile sale diferite i-au permis, pe parcursul carierei, să se exprime în diferite feluri. Părinţii săi au divorţat când ea avea doi ani, rămânând în grija mamei, alături de care a copilărit în suburbia newyorkeză Hell's Kitchen. În anul 1985, având patru ani, Alicia Keys a avut o apriţie televizată în emisiunea The Cosby Show, unde a cântat alături de un grup de fete. Pe parcursul copilăriei Keys a urmat cursuri de canto şi dans, fiind îndrumată de mama sa. La vârsta de şapte ani, micuţa Alicia cânta la pian muzică clasică, admirând compozitori celebri precum Ludwig van Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart sau Frédéric Chopin. În anul 1993 Alicia Keys era înscrisă la şcoala Professional Performing Arts School, unde s-a alăturat unui cor, iar la paisprezece ani tânăra interpretă scria propriile cântece. După trei ani de studii la repectiva instituţie şcolară, Keys a devenit şefă de promoţie, obţinând un certificat „valedictorian”. La vârsta de şaisprezece ani Alicia Keys era admisă la Universitatea Columbia şi semna un contract de management cu o casă de înregistrări de renume, Columbia Records; ulterior interpreta a încercat să găsească un echilibru între cele două, însă a renunţat la studii pentru a-şi putea pregăti debutul discografic. Pe parcursul anului 1997 Keys a obţinut un nou contract, oferit de producătorul muzical Jermaine Dupri şi de compania acestuia, So So Def Recordings. Ulterior interpreta a înregistrat o piesă, intitulată „The Little Drummer Girl”, care a fost inclusă pe un album de compilaţie al casei de înregistrări. De asemenea, Keys a ajutat la compunerea cântecului „Dah Dee Dah (Sexy Thing)”, compoziţie care a fost inclusă pe coloana sonoră a filmului Bărbaţii în negru (1997). În ciuda faptului că această piesa era prima înregistrare profesionistă din cariera tinerei interprete, ea nu a fost niciodată lansată pe disc single; la scurt timp contractul Aliciei Keys cu Columbia a fost anulat, din pricina unor neînţelegeri. În încercarea sa de a se afirma, cântăreaţa l-a întâlnit pe Clive Davis, producător care a văzut ceva „special şi unic” în ea. Davis i-a oferit acesteia un contract cu Arista Records, companie care s-a desfiinţat la scurt timp. Totuşi, Clive Davis a format o nouă casă de înregistrări în anul 2000, J Records, iar Keys a obţinut ulterior un contract. Începând să înregistreze diferite cântece, interpreta a purtat ,pentru o scurtă perioadă de timp, numele de scenă Wilde, însă la scurt timp s-a răzgândit, purtând numele Keys. La începutul anului 2000 interpreta a înregistrat două cântece noi: „Rock wit U” şi „Rear View Mirror”, compoziţii care au fost incluse pe coloanele sonore ale filmelor Shaft şi Dr. Dolittle 2. Debutul discografic şi «Songs in A Minor» (2001 — 2002) thumb|left|200px|Alicia Keys în concert; ([[Frankfurt — 2002)]] Albumul de debut al Aliciei Keys a fost lansat la data de 5 iunie 2001, sub reprezentarea casei de înregistrări J Records. Acesta, intitulat Songs in A Minor, a fost înregistrat cu ajutorul unor producători precum Jermaine Dupri, Brian McKnight sau Miri Ben-Ari, iar Keys a contribuit la producerea majorităţii pieselor de pe album. Abordarea stilistică a discului cuprinde elemente de muzică R&B, soul şi jazz. Într-un interviu acordat publicaţiei americane Billboard Keys numea discul „o fuziune între tehnicile mele clasice, muzica pe care o ascultam în copilărie şi diversele experienţe din viaţa mea.” Albumul Songs in A Minor a debutat pe prima poziţie în clasamentul Billboard 200, fiind comercializat în peste 236,000 de exemplare în prima săptămână de la lansare. Ulterior, materialul a primit şaşe discuri de platină în S.U.A., confirmând vânzări de peste 6 milioane de exemplare. De asemenea, la nivel internaţional, discul a câştigat popularitate, fiind consemnate doisprezece milioane de copii vândute. În timp ce popularitatea Aliciei Keys creştea, atât în ţara sa natală, cât şi pe plan mondial, postul de televiziune MTV o numea „Cea mai bună debutantă” şi „Cea mai bună interpretă de muzică R&B” din anul 2001. Primul disc single al interpretei, intitulat „Fallin'”, a fost lansat în iulie 2001; acesta a câştigat popularitate în ţările anglofone, sporind succesul albumului de provenienţă. Cel de-al doilea cântec promovat de pe albumul Songs in A Minor, intitulat „A Woman's Worth”, s-a bucurat de succes în S.U.A., ocupând poziţia cu numărul şapte în prestigiosul clasament Billboard Hot 100. Pentru a spori popularitatea albumului său de debut, Alicia Keys a mai lansat două piese în format de disc single: „How Come You Don't Call Me” şi „Girlfriend”, însă acestea nu s-au bucurat de succesul scontat. piesa a obţinut succes critic şi comercial în S.U.A.. }} Discul Songs in A Minor a ajutat-o pe Alicia Keys să câştige cinci trofee la Gala Premiilor Grammy din 2002: „Cel mai bun cântec”, „Cea mai bună cântăreaţă de muzică R&B”, „Cel mai bun cântec R&B” pentru şlagărul „Fallin'”, „Cel mai bun album de muzică R&B” pentru Songs in A Minor şi „Cel mai bun debut”. De asemenea, piesa „Fallin'” a primit şi o nominalizare la categoria „Înregistrarea anului”, Alicia Keys devenind cea de-a doua cântăreaţă ce a reuşit să câştige cinci premii Grammy într-o singură noapte, prima fiind Lauryn Hill. Pe parcursul aceluiaşi an Keys a colaborat cu interpreta de muzică pop Christina Aguilera în vederea producerii unui cântec pentru albumul acesteia, Stripped. Piesa, intitulată „Impossible”, a fost scrisă şi co-produsă de Keys, care a înregistrat şi vocea secundară. Pe parcursul anului 2002 interpreta a avut mici apariţii în seriale de televiziune din S.U.A. precum Farmece sau Visuri americane. Evoluţia muzicală şi materiale discografice noi (2002 — 2005) Keys a revenit cu un nou material discografic, intitulat The Diary of Alicia Keys, la doi ani de la debut, în decembrie 2003. Discul a câştigat prima poziţie în clasamentul Billboard 200, fiind comercializat în peste 618,000 de exemplare în primele şapte zile; acesta a stabilit un nou record pentru cele mai mari vânzari înregistrate de o cântăreaţă în prima săptămână de la lansare (în anul 2003). Ulterior materialul discografic a primit patru discuri de platină în S.U.A., acordate pentru vânzări de peste patru milioane de exemplare. De asemenea, The Diary of Alicia Keys, a fost comercializat în opt milioane de exemplare la nivel internaţional, ocupând poziţia cu numărul şase în clasamentul celor mai de succes albume, respectiv locul secund în ierarhia celor mai cunoscute albume de muzică R&B, ambele categorii referindu-se la recordurile feminine. thumb|left|150px|Alicia Keys în 2004. Primele cântece lansate pe disc single, „You Don't Know My Name” şi „If I Ain't Got You”, s-au bucurat de succes în clasamentele de specialitate din S.U.A., Billboard Hot 100 consemnându-le prezenţa constant. Următoarele două piese promovate, „Diary” şi „Karma” au evoluat mediocru în clasamente, iar şlagărul „If I Ain't Got You” a devenit prima compoziţie a unei cântăreţe care să rămână, fără întrerupere, în ierarhia Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, pentru o perioadă mai mare de un an. Pe parcursul anului 2004 Alicia Keys a câştigat premiul „Cel mai bun videoclip R&B”, oferit în cadrul Galei MTV Video Music Awards pentru producţia „If I Ain't Got You”. În cadrul aceleiaşi ceremonii, Keys a avut un recital împreună cu Lenny Kravitz şi Stevie Wonder, interpretând piesa „Higher Ground”. La finele anului 2004 interpreta a publicat propriul roman, intitulat Tears for Water: Songbook of Poems and Lyrics, o colecţie de poezii şi versuri. Titlul cărţii este, conform propriilor sale declaraţii, fundaţia poeziilor sale, pentru că „toate poeziile pe care le-am scris până acum provin din lacrimile mele de bucurie, durere, suferinţă, depresie”. Cartea a devenit un succes comercial în S.U.A., adunând peste 500,000 de dolari americani. Ulterior, cartea a fost inclusă în lista celor mai de succes produse ale anului 2005, în ierarhia întocmită de publicaţia The New York Times. în anul următor, Keys a câştigat din nou premiul „Cel mai bun videoclip R&B”, oferit în cadrul Galei MTV Video Music Awards, de această dată pentru „Karma”. De asemenea, Keys a urcat încă o dată pe scena acestei ceremonii, pentru a cânta „If I Ain't Got You”, ulterior făcând un duet cu Jamie Foxx şi Quincy Jones la Gala Premiilor Grammy. Cei trei au interpretat o preluare a şlagărului „Georgia on My Mind”, de Ray Charles. În aceeaşi seară, Keys a câştigat patru premii Grammy: „Cea mai bună cântăreaţă de muzică R&B” pentru „If I Ain't Got You”, „Cel mai bun cântec R&B” pentru „You Don't Know My Name”, „Cel mai bun album de muzică R&B” pentru The Diary of Alicia Keys şi „Cea mai bună colaborare R&B” pentru „My Boo” (o colaborare cu Usher). Alicia Keys a susţinut un concert live la Brooklyn Academy of Music în iulie 2005, recital care a fost ulterior imprimat pe CD şi DVD, fiind lansat sub numele Unplugged. Discul conţine interpretări reorchestrate ale celor mai cunoscute şlagăre ale interpretei, dar şi câteva preluări. Materialul discografic a debutat pe prima poziţie a clasamentului Billboard 200, fiind comercializat în 196,000 de exemplare în săptămâna lansării. Ulterior, Unplugged a primit discul de platină în S.U.A., fiind comercializat în peste un milion de copii în ţara natală a interpretei. Primul cântec promovat de pe acest album, intitulat „Unbreakable”, a câştigat poziţia cu numărul treizeci şi patru în ierarhia Billboard Hot 100. Următorul disc single, „Every Little Bit Hurts”, reprezintă o preluare după şlagărul Brendei Holloway, care nu s-a bucurat de succes comercial. Pe parcursul anului 2005 Alicia Keys şi-a deschis propriul studio de înregistrări, în Long Island, New York City, numit The Oven Studios. Interpreta deţine drepturi egale asupra acestei proprietăţi împreună cu producătorul Kerry "Krucial" Brothers. Studioul a fost proiectat de arhitectul John Storyl, care a lucrat şi la proiectarea studiourilor marca Jimi Hendrix. De asemenea, Keys şi Brothers sunt cofondatorii unei echipe de producători muzicali, numită KrucialKeys Enterprises. Debutul în industria filmului şi «As I Am» (2006 — 2008) thumb|left|200px|Alicia Keys în concert ([[Lisabona — 19 martie 2008);]] La începutul anului 2006, Keys a câştigat trei premii NAACP Image, două fiind la categoriile „Cea mai bună cântăreaţă”, respectiv „Cel mai bun cântec” pentru „Unbreakable”. De asemenea, ea a primit trofeul Starlight Award, din partea asociaţiei „Songwriters Hall of Fame”. În octombrie 2006, Keys a înregistrat vocea personajului Mommy Martian în emisiunea pentru copii The Backyardigans, însă a cântat şi o piesă nouă, intitulată „Almost Everything Is Boinga Here”. La finele aceluiaşi an Keys a suferit o depresie uşoară, în urma decesului bunicii sale. Ulterior interpreta a călătorit, pentru trei săptămâni, în Egipt. Într-un interviu Keys declara:„Călătoria a fost, cu siguranţă, cel mai determinant lucru pe care l-am făcut în viaţa mea, până în momentul de faţă. Era o perioadă foarte grea şi ajunsesem la stadiul în care aveam nevoie — realmente — să evadez, sincer. Am fost nevoită să fug cât mai departe cu putinţă.” Alicia Keys a debutat în industria cinematografică la începutul anului 2007, odată cu lansarea peliculei Aşii din mânecă. Avandu-i ca şi colegi de platou pe Ben Affleck şi Andy García, Keys a primit rolul unei assasine pe nume Georgia Sykes, interpretare care i-a adus stima colaboratorilor filmului. Actorul Ryan Reynolds aclama naturaleţea interpretei, spunând despre ea că a „surprins pe toată lumea”. În acelaşi an, Keys a primit un alt rol, în comedia Jurnalul unei dădace, bazată pe cartea omonimă, lansată în 2002. De asemenea, Keys a apărut şi într-unul dintre primele episoade ale serialului televizat Imperiul familiei Duque. În noiembrie 2007, Keys şi-a reluat activitatea în planul muzical, lansând cel de-al treilea album de studio din cariera sa. Intitulat As I Am, discul a debutat pe prima poziţie a clasamentului Billboard 200, fiind comercializat în 742,000 de exemplare în săptămâna lansării. Discul a obţinut cele mai mari vânzări — pe o perioadă de şapte zile — din întreaga sa carieră, ajutând-o pe Keys să egaleze recordul deţinut de Britney Spears în domeniul celor mai multe debuturi consecutive, direct pe prima poziţie, în clasamentul Billboard. As I Am a fost comercializat în aproape patru milioane de copii în S.U.A., primind trei discuri de platină din partea RIIA. De asemenea, pe plan internaţional au fost vândute aproximativ şase milioane de exemplare. Ca rezultat al succesului comercial şi critic, discul As I Am a primit cinci nominalizări în cadrul galei premiilor American Music, câştigând la două categorii. Primul disc single promovat de pe acest album, intitulat „No One”, a devenit cel de-al treilea şlagăr al interpretei clasat pe prima poziţie în ierarhia Billboard Hot 100 şi cel de-al cincilea în lista Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. Următoarele trei cântece lansate de pe discul As I Am, „Like You'll Never See Me Again”, „Teenage Love Affair” şi „Superwoman”, s-au bucurat de succes moderat în ţările vorbitoare de limba engleză, sporind popularitatea albumului de provenienţă. Şlagărul „No One” a fost desemnat câştigător la categoriile „Cea mai bună interpretare R&B” şi „Cel mai bun cântec R&B”, la Gala Premiilor Grammy 2008. În cadrul aceleiaşi ceremonii Keys a susţinut un sucrt recital, aducându-i un omagiu lui Frank Sinatra; de asemenea ea a avut un duet cu John Mayer, dar şi o interpretare a şlagărului „No One”. În aceeaşi seara Keys a fost desemnată „Cea mai bună cântăreaţă de muzică R&B” în cadrul premiilor Grammy. Ulterior interpreta a semnat câteva contracte de promovare cu câteva companii americane precum American Express sau Energy Brands. La finele anului 2008 Keys a colaborat cu chitaristul formaţiei americane de rock alternativ The White Stripes, Jack White, pentru a realiza coloana sonoră a filmului James Bond, Quantum of Solace. Piesa, intitulată „Another Way to Die” s-a bucurat de succes comercial în majoritatea ţărilor în care a fost lansată. La finele anului 2008 Alicia Keys juca într-o nouă producţie cinematografică, intitulată Viaţa secretă a albinelor. Rolul i-a adus interpretei o nominalizare la premiile NAACP Image, categoria „Cea mai bună actriţă într-un rol secundar”. Ulterior, pe plan muzical, Keys a fost inclusă în clasamentul All-Time Top Artists al revistei Billboard, care ţinea evidenţa celor mai prolifici cântăreţi din istoria S.U.A., cântăreaţa ocupând un onorabil loc optzeci. De asemenea, la Gala premiilor Grammy, ediţia 2009, şlagărul „Superwoman” a fost răsplătit cu un trofeu la categoria „Cea mai bună interpretare R&B”, Keys primind şi alte două nominalizări. «The Element of Freedom» şi activitatea recentă (2009 — 2010) thumb|left|300px|Alicia Keys în concert ([[Tokio, Japonia — 2008;)]] La începutul anului 2009 Alicia Keys şi managerul său, Jeff Robinson, au semnat un contract Disney, una din cele mai mari companii de producţie cinematografică din lume, pentru care interpreta va juca în câteva pelicule şi animaţii. Primul său film sub egida Disney va fi Abracadabra, o prelucrare a filmului original din anul 1958, în care Keys va interpreta rolul unei vrăjitoare care îl ispiteşte pe logodnicul rivalei sale. De asemenea Keys şi Robinson şi-au deschis propriul studio de producţii cinematografice, numit Big Pita, Little Pita, unde interpreta se ocupă de producţia, dramatismul, coloanele sonore ale filmelor, fiind şi supraveghetor muzical. Pe parcursul anului 2009 Alicia Keys a colaborat cu producătorul muzical Swizz Beatz pentru a crea cântecul „Million Dollar Bill”, care a fost inclus pe cel de-al şaptelea album de studio al interpretei Whitney Houston, intitulat I Look to You. De asemenea, Keys a conlucrat cu rapper-ul Jay-Z în vederea producerii cântecului „Empire State of Mind”. Fiind inclusă pe discul The Blueprint 3, piesa a devenit un şlagăr în S.U.A., câştigând prima poziţie în clasamentul Billboard Hot 100. În mai 2009, Keys a fost implicată într-o controversă mediatică, în momentul în care Swizz Beatz făcea publică relaţia sa cu interpreta. Ulterior, tabloidul The Boston Globe anunţa: „Swizz şi înstrăinata sa soţie, Mashonda, sunt implicaţi în prezent într-un divorţ amar. El neagă declaraţiile conform cărora Alicia este vinovată de încheierea mariajului său.” În iunie 2009, Societatea Americană a Compozitorilor, Autorilor şi Editorilor i-a încredinţat Aliciei Keys premiul „Golden Note”, care este oferit interpreţilor „care au realizări remarcapile pe parcursul carierei”. Cel de-al patrulea album de studio al cântăreţei, intitulat The Element of Freedom, a început să fie comercializat la finele anului 2009. Discul a debutat pe poziţia secundă a ierarhiei Billboard 200, fiind comercializat în 417,000 de exemplare în săptămâna lansării. Pentru a promova acest material discografic, Keys a avut diferite apariţii televizate la postul Black Entertainment Television. Primele două cântece promovate, „Doesn't Mean Anything” şi „Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart” au evoluat bine, la modul general, în clasamentele de specialitate, sporind popularitatea albumului de provenienţă. Cel de-al treilea disc single promovat, intitulat „Put It in a Love Song”, este o colaborare cu interpreta de muzică R&B Beyoncé Knowles, iar „Empire State of Mind (Part II) Broken Down” va fi promovat în Europa la începutul anului 2010. Într-un clasament realizat de revista Billboard, care îi ierarhizează pe cei mai prolifici interpreţi ai anilor 2000, Keys se află pe poziţia cu numărul cinci, iar şlagărul său, „No One”, se află pe treapta a şasea în topul celor mai de succes piese din ultimul deceniu. Alicia Keys va juca rolul pianistei Philippa Schuyler, cea care era considerată a fi un copil supradotat în anii 1940, într-un film intitulat Compositions in Black and White. Scenariul peliculei se bazează pe cartea cu acelaşi nume, publicată de Kathryn Talalay în anul 1995. Stilul muzical thumb|left|200px|Alicia Keys în concert ([[Lisabona — 19 martie 2008);]] Fiind o pianistă desăvârşită, Keys incorporează pianul frecvent în compoziţiile sale, abordând teme precum feminismul, iubirea şi eşecul amoros. Printre interpreţii care au influenţat-o cel mai puternic se numără Prince, Nina Simone, Barbra Streisand, Marvin Gaye, Quincy Jones, Donny Hathaway şi Stevie Wonder. Stilul muzical abordat de interpretă îşi are rădăcinile în muzica gospel şi cea soul, fiind complementat de chitări bas şi tobe sincronizate. Keys încorporează adesea pianul clasic în muzica sa, făcându-l să fuzioneze cu stiluri precum R&B, soul şi jazz, însă odată cu lansarea albumului As I Am, interpreta a început să experimenteze şi alte genuri muzicale, precum pop sau rock. Criticul muzical Patrick Huguenin, de la New York Daily News, este de părere că incluziunea riff-urilor de pian în muzica interpretei a fost factorul care i-a asigurat succesul timpuriu. Revista Jet este de părere că Alicia „prosperă” prin „măiestria pianului, cuvinte şi o voce melodioasă”. Ziarul britanic The Independent îi examina stilul muzical, spunând că este compus din „muzică blues măgulitoare, susţinută prin ritmuri hip-hop”, observând că versurile ei „foarte rar se abat de la chestiuni amoroase”. Revista Blender o numea pe Keys „prima interpretă de muzică pop a noului mileniu care este capabilă să producă o schimbare.” Profilul vocal al interpretei se încadrează în categoria altistelor, iar întinderea sa vocală măsoară aproximativ trei octave. Fiind numită adesea „Prinţesa muzicii soul”, Keys a fostă apreciată pentru „vocea sa puternică, curată şi pasionată”, însă unii critici au simţit că glasul său este „fabricat din punct de vedere emoţional”, interpreta cântând adesea în afara tessiturii naturale. Compoziţiile Aliciei Keys au fost de multe ori criticate pentru lipsa de profunzime, abilităţile sale de textieră fiind puse la îndoială. Versurile pieselor sale au fost numite „generice, clişee care gravitează în jurul banalităţilor.” Jurnalistul Greg Kot, de la Chicago Tribune, spunea despre muzica interpretei că „ţinteşte spre statutul de hit, neavând nicio viziune artistică”. Totuşi, Jon Pareles de la revista Blender a declarat că liniile melodice ale cântecelor sale compenseaza existenţa versurile slabe, iar Gregory Stephen Tate de la The Village Voice compara compoziţiile lui Keys cu muzica anilor 1970. Joanna Hunkin de la ziarul The New Zealand Herald a participat la unul dintre concertele Aliciei Keys, în public aflându-se şi cântăreaţa Kylie Minogue. Ulterior jurnalista spunea că Minogue „era la fel de captivată de spectacol, ca şi ceilalţi 10,000 de oameni prezenţi”. Hunkin şi-a continuat recenzia, spunând despre Minogue că „era prinţesa muzicii pop care se înclina în faţa reginei muzicii soul”. Jurnalista a caracterizat interpretarea de început a lui Keys, numind-o „izbitoare, hiper-giratorie”, continuând cu aprecieri asupra energiei interpretei, declarând despre aceasta următoarele: „o energie cu cifră octanică înaltă, pe care cele mai multe formaţii ar păstra-i pentru finalul recitalurilor.” La finele recitalului său, publicul „ţipa şi implora pentru un nou bis”. Hillary Crosley şi Mariel Concepcion de la revista Billboard remarcau faptul că interpretările Aliciei Keys sunt „extrem de coordonate”, atenţia publicului fiind în „permanenţă captivată”. Conform aceleiaşi recenzii, spectacolul respectiv s-a încheiat cu ovaţiile publicului, Keys „dovedind că o interpretare dinamică, în combinaţie cu muzica superioară întotdeauna câştigă”. Pe parcursul carierei sale, Keys a câştigat numeroase premii şi este inclusă în lista celor mai bine vânduţi interpreţi în S.U.A., având paisprezece milioane de albume comercializate în regiune. Totuşi, la nivel internaţional, albumele sale au fost distribuite în peste treizeci de milioane de copii, Alicia Keys devenind unul dintre cei mai bine vânduţi muzicieni ai tuturor timpurilor. Filantropie şi acţiuni de caritate thumb|right|200px|Alicia Keys cântând în [[East Rutherford, New Jersey|East Rutherford, recitalul său fiind o parte a seriei de concerte Live Earth.]] Alicia Keys este membru co-fondator şi ambasator la nivel internaţional al organizaţiei non-profit Keep a Child Alive, care se ocupă cu distribuirea medicamentelor în zonele afectate de HIV şi SIDA din Africa. De asemenea, interpreta se implică adesea în diverse acţiuni de caritate. Spre exemplu, la finele anului 2005, Keys şi liderul formaţiei U2, Bono, au înregistrat piesa „Don't Give Up”, care a fost lansată la data de 1 decembrie, în „Ziua mondială de luptă împotriva maladiei SIDA”; toate profiturile obţinute în urma comercializării acestui disc au fost utilizate în scopuri filantropice. Pe parcursul anului 2006 Keys a vizitat câteva ţări africane, precum Uganda sau Kenya, pentru a promova lupta împotriva maladiei HIV. Acţiunile de caritate ale interpretei au fost înregistrate şi încorporate într-un documantar intitulat Alicia in Africa: Journey to the Motherland, disponibil publicului începând cu aprilie 2008. Alicia Keys a susţinut financiar organizaţia non-profit „Frum tha Ground Up”, care oferă copiilor şi adolescenţilor nevoiaşi burse de studiu. La data de 2 iulie 2005, interpreta a susţinut un recital în Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, parte a seriei internaţionale de concerte caritabile Live 8. Pe parcursul aceluiaşi an, Keys a cântat în cadrul mai multor concerte care au avut ca scop strângerea de fonduri pentru refacerea zonelor devastate de uraganul Katrina. La data de 7 iulie 2007 Keys şi Keith Urban au interpretat şlagărul „Gimme Shelter” în East Rutherford, New Jersey, recitalul lor fiind parte componentă a seriei internaţionale de concerte caritabile Live Earth, menite să încurajeze activismul împotriva încălzirii globale. Pentru a aduce un omagiu victimelor atentatele din 11 septembrie 2001, Keys a interpretat piesa „Someday We'll All Be Free” în cadrul recitalului caritabil America: A Tribute to Heroes. De asemenea, la data de 11 decembrie 2007, interpreta a participat la concertul organizat cu ocazia oferirii premiului Nobel pentru pace din Oslo, Norvegia, alături de alţi artişti. Pe parcursul anului 2008, Keys a conlucrat cu Joss Stone şi Jay-Z pentru a realiza un cântec dedicat campaniei prezidenţiale susţinute de Barack Obama. Ca răsplată a acţiunilor filantropice, Alicia Keys a primit o distincţie în cadrul premiilor BET 2009, fiindu-i onorate contribuţiile umanitare. La data de 22 ianuarie 2010, Alicia Keys a participat la teledonul organizat în favoarea victimelor seismului care a lovit statul Haiti la începutul aceluiaşi an. Discografie ;Albume de studio * Songs in A Minor (2001) * The Diary of Alicia Keys (2003) * As I Am (2007) * The Element of Freedom (2009) ;Albume în concert * Unplugged (2005) Premii Grammy Premiile Grammy sunt prezentate anual de către „Academia Naţională a Artelor şi Ştiinţelor de Înregistrări” din S.U.A.. Alicia Keys a câştigat doisprezece premii dintre cele douăzeci şi patru de nominalizări primite. Note şi referinţe Legături externe * Site oficial * Site oficial * Profilul interpretei pe site-ul YouTube * Profilul interpretei pe site-ul Rolling Stone * Profilul interpretei pe site-ul allmusic * Profilul actriţei pe site-ul allmovie * Profilul actriţei pe site-ul iMDb Categorie:Naşteri în 1980 Categorie:Americani în viaţă Categorie:Cântăreţe Categorie:Cântăreţe americane Categorie:Cântăreţe de muzică pop Categorie:Cântăreţe de muzică soul Categorie:Cântăreţe de muzică R&B ar:أليشيا كيز bg:Алиша Кийс br:Alicia Keys ca:Alicia Keys cs:Alicia Keys da:Alicia Keys de:Alicia Keys en:Alicia Keys eo:Alicia Keys es:Alicia Keys et:Alicia Keys eu:Alicia Keys fa:آلیشا کیز fi:Alicia Keys fr:Alicia Keys gl:Alicia Keys he:אלישה קיז hr:Alicia Keys hu:Alicia Keys id:Alicia Keys it:Alicia Keys ja:アリシア・キーズ ka:ალიშია კისი ko:알리샤 키스 lt:Alicia Keys mn:Алиша Кийз ms:Alicia Keys nl:Alicia Keys no:Alicia Keys pdc:Alicia Keys pl:Alicia Keys pt:Alicia Keys ru:Киз, Алиша sc:Alicia Keys simple:Alicia Keys sk:Alicia Keys sr:Ališa Kiz sv:Alicia Keys th:อลิเชีย คียส์ tl:Alicia Keys tr:Alicia Keys vi:Alicia Keys yo:Alicia Keys zh:艾莉西亚·凯斯